I Aim to Please
by RickxMichonneLover
Summary: First attempt at Fanfiction. Rick and Michonne fluff. Andre and Richonne baby talk. Carl and Judith. Now I've added a Carol and Michonne Chapter. Still not sure where the story is going but hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Michonne!"

Rick was finally home after a few days on the road with Daryl. After unpacking the supplies at the pantry and infirmary, he couldn't wait to get home to his family and away from a mumbling Daryl.

"Rick, upstairs!", Michonne shouted from the top of the stairs.

Placing the items he'd brought back for the Grimes kids on the dining room table, he took a quick glance around the house noting that it was quieter than usual. Taking the steps two at a time, Rick found her in their bedroom putting laundry away. Her locs sitting high atop her head and her beautiful shoulders exposed in her purple tank top. She took his breath away.

"Hi." Rick said as he stopped and leaned against the doorjamb watching her. Immediately, he felt a stirring in his pants at just the sight of her.

"Hey, yourself. Welcome home!" she said as she made her way over to him. The clothes would have to wait. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him leaning in closer for a kiss. How she missed this man.

Leaning down to meet her mouth halfway, he exhaled and said, "You are so beautiful."

Finally, their mouths meet and their tongues find one another. He chuckles to himself because she tastes like mints. Pulling away slightly, she asks, "What is it?"

"Nothing. You taste good is all." He goes in for another kiss. He was happy to be home. His hands immediately fall to her backside. His favorite place.

After pulling away from the slow, languid kiss, she asked, "How was the run?"

"The usual. Just glad to get back home with you and the kids. Where are the kids?"

"Over at Tara's watching a movie. Should be gone another couple of hours. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She said looking up at him not wanting to let him go.

"Yeah, well, a few days on the road with Daryl were about all I could take!"

She laughs cheerfully. He leans in for another kiss and gives her butt a firm squeeze. They finally break apart and he walks over to the bed to start taking off his boots.

"I got you something," he says as he starts to unbutton the pocket on his shirt.

"How is it that you always have time to go shopping for me on these runs? You're going to spoil me." Michonne says, as she sits next to him on the bed.

"I aim to please. This caught my eye and I thought of you." He pressed a small object in the palm on her hand.

A small charm of the letter "A" for her necklace.

"Andre," she exhaled. Tears immediately springing to her eyes as she conjured up the image of her brown, curly haired boy.

He leans over to kiss her forehead knowing that she needs a few seconds to process what she's feeling. When she was ready, she turned slightly so that he could help her take off her necklace to place the new charm on.

"It's perfect. Thank you! I love it.", she said running her fingers over his beard leaning in for yet another kiss. This time deeper and more passionate.

Rick breaks the kiss, "Since the kids will be gone a couple more hours, I know how we can pass the time."

"Say no more, Mr. Grimes. I aim to please".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rick and Michonne, sated, lie in bed enjoying each other's presence. They had about another hour until the kids were expected home and wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Mich…"

"Mmm mmm."

"Tell me more about Andre. What was he like? What was his favorite color? His favorite toy? I want to know everything."

Michonne, still lying in Rick's arms, was silent. Not that she didn't want to share everything about Andre with Rick. In fact, she wanted to share every detail with him but she didn't know where to start. After spending so many years trying to bury memories, shielding herself from the pain of losing him, Michonne was finally able to think of Andre's smiling face, his bright eyes and his infectious laugh without going to the brink of insanity.

She still missed him terribly but the pain of losing him was slowly dissipating. She'd told Rick the story of losing Andre long ago at the prison. She'd share a story with him every so often but he never pushed her to tell him anymore than she wanted to share. She appreciated that.

"I don't know where to start. What was he like? He was everything, Rick. My perfect baby boy. His favorite color changed almost daily. One day it'd be blue and then orange and then a mixture of all the colors in the box," she said with a smile. "Honestly, Carl reminds me so much of him. Stubborn, curious, smart, funny. Brave! Maybe that's why I was so drawn to Carl from the beginning. There was just something about him that reminded me of Andre. And honestly, I think it saved my life."

Caressing her back, Rick says, "I wish I'd known him. I would've loved and protected him as if he were my own."

"I know you would've. The way you protect Carl and Judy was one of the first things I loved about you".

"When did you know?"

"Know what," Michonne asked.

"That you loved me?"

"Mmmm, well, the moment I realized it, it had to have been the morning we were walking to Terminus. The night after Daryl found us…after Joe. I always knew that you'd do anything to protect your family and I realized in that moment just what that meant."

"I thought I lost you after that night, " he said with a sigh.

"What? Why?"

"I mean I bit a man's throat out, Mich. That's pretty fucking savage. I thought surely you would've been afraid of me after that. But you told me you were okay."

"And I was! I don't think there's anything you could do that could scare me off." After some time, Michonne turned her body into Rick's. "Now, I have a question for you," she said. Back at the prison, you said it must've been something else…that led you to taking me in. What was it?"

Rick shifted slightly from his position to give her behind a hearty squeeze. Michonne swatting at his chest, "Really, Grimes, my ass! That was the something else," Michonne exclaimed.

Laughing playfully, "well, that wasn't the only reason", he said pulling her closer. "I mean how could I not have. This beautiful dreadlocked woman, carrying baby formula, a sword and covered in walker blood sauntered up to the front gates. At first, I thought I was seeing things or at least definitely going bat shit crazy again but then I realized you were real. I was intrigued. I had to know more. Best decision I ever made."

"Yea, guess my ass wasn't too intriguing since you decided to turn me over to the governor a couple days later," she teased.

Exhaling loudly, Rick sobered and ran his hand over his face. "Hey," she said looking up at him and forcing him to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. I was only joking I understood the decision then and I do now as well. I was only kidding."

"Okay," he said quietly as he pulled her body on top of his and kissed her.

After a few quiet moments, Rick asked, "Do you think you'd want to have more children?"

Michonne sat up so that she could see Rick's face, the sheet dropping from her chest exposing her breasts. Rick immediately felt his dick stir and fought the urge to take a pert nipple into his mouth. He forced his gaze back up to meet her eyes awaiting her response.

"Is that something that you'd want?" Michonne asked.

"Yea, it is" was his quick response. "I want to have a baby with you, Mich. I know we haven't really ever talked about it and that we could never replace Andre but I want to have a baby with you….that's part of you and part of me." Rick felt himself starting to ramble but couldn't stop talking "I know it's scary. I sometimes think I'm going crazy to even be thinking about this but we have Dr. Carson at the Hilltop and more access to medicine and Alexandria with the walls and Maggie and Glenn's baby on the way. It's like I can finally imagine a future. I can see past today and think about next week, next year, five years from now. Yea, it's something that I want but only if you wanted it too. And if you don't, I'm okay with that too. Either way…"

Cutting him off, Michonne said, "Rick, I want it too. I want to have a baby. I want to have your baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Michonne is downstairs in the kitchen savoring a cup of hot tea. She smiles to herself as listens to her family's movements above her as they begin preparing for the day. Lost in her thoughts about all she needs to accomplish today, she didn't notice Carl enter the kitchen.

Michonne, can I ask you a question?"

She looks up from the kitchen counter to meet Carl's gaze. "Since when do you ask if you can ask a question? You usually just blurt it out." She smiled at the young man. It always amazes her how much he's grown since they first met. The little boy with the bowl haircut, chubby cheeks and the too big for his head sheriff's hat seems to have been replaced with a young man that has experienced more in his young lifetime than anyone ever should.

Michonne took in the expression on his face and knows him well enough to know he has something on his mind this morning. Picking up her cup of tea, she walks over to the kitchen table and has a seat. She nods to him indicating he should do the same.

"What's up, " she asked trying to keep it light to hide the fact that worry was beginning to set in.

"Dad, told me that you guys were going to try for a baby," he said quietly.

"Yea." Pausing for a few beats, she asked, "How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great. I'm excited. Really, I am. Maybe I'll finally get a little brother." He chuckles to himself and smiles up at her. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze but the expression on his face remained.

"Maybe. But tell me, what's really on your mind, Carl? Are you worried that what happened with your mom will happen again?" Michonne asked.

"Well, truthfully, I have thought about that some since me and Dad talked. But I know we are in a better place since Mom had Judes. You'll have access to a doctor. We're safer here than we were at the prison. But yea, it'll probably be something that I worry about the entire time. But that's not really why I wanted to talk to you."

Michonne sat up a little straighter, worry starting to set in again. "What is it, Carl? You know you can tell me anything. If you aren't comfortable with the idea of your dad and me having a baby, I want to know."

"No, no, no, really, that's not it. I was just thinking about Judes actually. You're the only mom that she'll ever know, right?"

"Yea," Michonne responded, looking at Carl curiously not sure where this conversation is going.

"But how will she ever know to call you mom? I mean isn't that something that kids learn from watching their brothers and sisters call mom 'mom' or from other people telling them to call that person mom. I mean how is she going to know to call you mom? I call you Michonne and I don't think anyone else in Alexandria would tell Judy to call you mom. I mean that'd be weird, right? Carol and Maggie knew our mom but…I don't know. Anyway, I was wondering if I could maybe start calling you mom sometimes."

Like his father, Carl started to ramble when he got nervous. He risked a quick glance at her to gauge her reaction and continued.

"You know, so that Judy could learn that you are mom since you'll be the only mom that she knows and if I call you mom instead of Michonne then she'll learn to do so too. And when she's old enough she can teach the new baby to call you mom and then…."

"Carl," Michonne said quietly, recognizing that if she wanted to get a word in she'd have to cut into the Grimes ramble that was happening. She reached across the table again to give his hand a gentle squeeze and to force him to look up at her. "I'd love for you and Judy to call me mom. It'd be an honor! But I want you to be really sure about this. That it's something that you really want and are comfortable with. I could never replace Lori. I know that but I love you and Judy very much."

Michonne could feel the tears coming to her eyes so she ended with, "I do think this is something we should also talk to you dad about, okay? We should all be on the same page."

"I love it! I think that's a wonderful idea, son," Rick said.

Carl and Michonne turned at the sound of his voice to see Rick, carrying Judith, walking into the kitchen. As soon as Judith spots Michonne, she starts whimpering and squirming in her father's arms.

"Were you listening the whole time," Michonne asked standing up and reaching for Judith. "Come here, little one. Let's get you something to eat."

"Not the entire time. Only the end. But just the same, I love the idea. It makes perfect sense, son."

"Great! Then it's settled." Carl said as he stood and looked from his father to Michonne. "I have watch duty in a little while. If I'm late again, Rosita's going to kill me. I'm outta here."

"Don't you want anything to eat," Michonne asked.

Grabbing two apples from a bowl on the counter, he walked over to where Michonne and Judith stood. He leaned over to give his sister a quick kiss and to tickle her side, "Bye, Judy! I'll see you later." Judith giggles at her brother and waves goodbye as he starts to leave.

Stopping in the kitchen doorway, he turns and holds up the apples in response to Michonne's question. "Nope, I'm good. I'll be home in time for dinner. Bye, Mom."

Michonne turns to look at Rick and gives him a smile as the tears that she'd been holding on to make their way down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Michonne, wait up."

Michonne turned to see Carol walking towards her.

"Hey, Carol, how's it going?"

"Okay, where you headed?"

"I just dropped Judy off with Olivia and I'm heading over to talk to Abe and Tobin and some of the others about the plans for Monroe Manor and some other community plans."

Deanna Monroe was Alexandria's founder. To honor her memory, Michonne, had decided to use Deanna's former home as a community center. Rick would have his office there and the community could use the space for holiday parties, movie nights, and a game room for the kids and the bedrooms could be used for visitors or new community members that were still waiting to be placed into homes.

"Mind if I tag along? Rick mentioned that you were working on turning Deanna's place into the community center. I'd like to hear more about it, if you don't mind."

Michonne started walking again and nodded for Carol to come along.

"Yea, this community was Deanna's idea, her legacy. I thought it'd be a good idea to honor her in some way. A place for the community to come together and a place where Rick can work instead of keeping his crap spread across the dining room table."

The two women laugh, as they both knew how messy Rick Grimes could be. Carol nodding in agreement said, "Sounds great. I was hoping that I could help in some way".

Michonne turned her head slightly to look at the older woman. It was no secret that Carol wasn't fond of Deanna and her community when their group first arrived. Carol chuckled as she felt Michonne's eyes on her.

"Before you say anything, let me explain. I know what you're thinking. It's true I was quite skeptical of this place when we first got here. The way I went about things, the gun scheme, getting Rick involved… Sam," she said quietly as the young boy came to her mind. "It was wrong but this is our home now and I'd like to be a part of building it up and making sure it goes the distance."

Michonne nodded and said with a smile, "Well, you're in luck cause we can use all the help we can get."

The two continued on in comfortable silence for a few minutes greeting Alexandrians that were out and about.

Finally, Carol said, "I saw Carl this morning. He was talking to Tara and Rosita before he took over watch. He kept talking about his mom and his mom and dad and his mom with Judy. It took me a minute but I realized that he was talking about you."

Again, Michonne looked over to the older woman trying to gauge her expression and figure out where this conversation might be headed. Michonne didn't feel the need to explain things to Carol but said, "Yea, we talked about it earlier this morning. He wanted to call me mom sometimes so that Judy would learn….since I'd be the only mom that she knows was his reasoning."

"Yea, that makes sense but it was different this morning when I saw him. The way he said it, the way he talked about you specifically. I can tell he loves you a lot," Carol said with a smile.

"Well, I love him a lot. And Judy too," Michonne responded.

"And Rick," Carol asked slowing to look over at Michonne.

"Yea, and Rick," Michonne said as Rick Grimes came to her mind and a smile to her face.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. He deserves to be loved." After a few beats, Carol continued, "He's different with you, you know."

"How," Michonne asked.

"Happy," Carol looked over to Michonne. "Content. Patient. He listens to you when you talk, wants to know your opinion. Same with Carl. He seems more confidant, believes in himself more, more sure of himself. Some of it probably comes with age and maturity but I think you're part of it too."

Carol and Michonne reached the front of Deanna Monroe's home. Through the window they could see Abe and Tobin and some of the other community members that had come to take part in the meeting.

"You give them both opportunities to explore, to be themselves, to get in trouble even," Carol chuckled to herself " but you don't chastise or belittle them when they mess up. I loved Lori. She was a good friend but she wasn't built for this world. You're good for them. You give them exactly what they need in order to be the Grimes men that they are."

Before entering the home, Carol turned to Michonne one last time, "I know that we haven't had a lot of time together. That seems silly to say since we spent all of that time on the road but we never really spent time together, getting to know one another, you know. From what I understand we have a lot in common."

Carol met Michonne's gaze and the two women immediately understood. No one could ever understand the loss of a child in this new world.

Michonne nodded in understanding, "Well, I hope that we can do that now. Spend time together, become friends."

"Yes, I'd like that," Carol said as she reached over to give Michonne's arm a squeeze. "I'd like that."


End file.
